<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wreckage by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542801">Wreckage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1'>MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the aftermath of the killing game. Tom finds out a dark secret about what happened to Harry during those few months, as Harry has literal ptsd from being raped by the Hirogens. Tom and Harry grow closer, as Tom tries to help Harry heal from his trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kim/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was waiting for Harry to finish getting ready for their usual lunch date. But, Harry had been late. Which was a rarity for him. But ever since things had returned to the old normal, Harry had been off. Not only working double shifts, but more snappish towards people. And flinching, as if he expected to be hit. Agitation ran inside of him, as he was convinced something was wrong. He asked the computer where Harry was, and when it said Harry's quarters-he quickly left the mess hall.</p><p>"Harry?" He buzzed, and no answer. "Harry, it's me. Open up." Still nothing. "Harry, Goddamn it. If you don't open I'm breaking in, or getting Tuvok."</p><p>"Enter." Harry's voice was listless, and it scared Tom to hear how flat it was in it. </p><p>Tom entered, and scanned the room. Harry was in the corner-by his bed. His knees was pressed up against him. Tom swallowed, as he felt literally sick at seeing Harry like that.</p><p>"Harry..." He went over to Kim, and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Harry tried to shrug it off, but Paris refused to let him.</p><p>"If you don't tell me, I'm going to tell both the Doctor, and the Captain, that something's wrong. Because there clearly is."</p><p>Harry swallowed, and glanced everywhere, but Tom.</p><p>"Things...things were just...different when you weren't around," Harry sighed. "And the Hirogens took over."</p><p>"Kinda figured it had something to do with that." Tom sighed, and glanced at Harry. He waited for his friend to open up.</p><p>Kim closed his eyes as memories flashed before him.</p><p>
  <em>The lead Hirogen making an example out of Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bending Harry over in front of the other Hirogen guards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raping him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gagging him so he couldn't scream, and having him beaten after...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Left to pick himself up, and dress himself.</em>
</p><p>How could he tell Tom such graphic details?</p><p>His breath hitched, as he tried to form words.</p><p>"I....it were really awful for a while, Tom."</p><p>More silence as Tom was letting him talk, finally.</p><p>Then the tears came,.</p><p>"I...They...they fucking raped me, Tom."</p><p>Tom sucked in his breath, and saw images of red.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>. Harry, why didn't you <em>tell </em>the Captain that, before making that deal?!"</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, as he stared at Tom.</p><p>"TELL The Captain I was raped?" He gasped, horror etched on his face. "Tom, no...no one can know about this, okay? I don't...I don't want anyone to think differently of me."</p><p>Anger took over Tom, as he rose to his feet.</p><p>"You don't want anyone to THINK differently of you?"</p><p>"Please," Harry hissed, sounding desperate. "Please lower your voice!"</p><p>"Harry, you have <em>nothing </em>to be ashamed of! You did nothing wrong!"</p><p>"I know!" Harry replied, frantically. " I just can't yet, okay, Tom? I could barely tell you! I just...can't face it, yet."</p><p>Shaking Tom sat down, more anger fuming. He wanted to let the Captain know. So they could go to war for what the Hirogens did to his best friend.</p><p>Instead he let Harry sink into his arms, and held him tightly.</p><p>"I couldn't fight them all," Harry whimpered. "Even though I <em>tried</em>. God, I fucking tried."</p><p>"I believe you, Harry," Tom whispered. "And I'm so fucking sorry that I couldn't help you. And be there for you."</p><p>Harry rested his head against Tom's shoulder.</p><p>"But you're here now."</p><p>"I am," Tom agreed. "And never leaving your side again, Harry."</p><p>No matter what. But one thing he knew was certain. This wasn't over. And he would have his revenge. </p><p>But for now, holding Harry-and keeping him safe-had to be enough. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm feeling slightly better, but with how chaotic current events have been I've still been in a bit of a funk. I'm sorry for the long break, though.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tom felt shell shocked by the information as he tried to process it. Harry Kim was fucking <em>raped</em>. And Harry wanted to keep it a secret. That last part was twisting Tom up inside.  He held Harry to his bed, once Kim had managed to pass out. Slowly Paris stood there, and his mind frantically went back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew, in his gut, though, he had to tell <em>someone</em> It made him <em>sick </em>to think about the Captain making a deal with the Hirogens after they did  *that. </p><p>Quietly he left, and hurried to sick bay. Feelings of betrayal flooded him as he tried to figure out how to tell the Doctor. Figuring it was a medical condition, he wanted someone who knew medicine to at least be aware of it.</p><p>"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." the Doctor declared when Tom asked for him.  "Ah, Mr. Paris, this is a surprise!" The Doctor quipped, looking halfway between agitated, and amused. "If you are here for your shift it doesn't start for another three hours. However, I'm sure I can find you something to do-"</p><p>"No, it's not that," Tom said, dismissively. "I...uh...look, Doc...what would happen if a crewman told me something that could have lasting ramifications on this person? But not necessarily endanger anyone else?"</p><p>The Doctor frowned.</p><p>"Is this a mental health question, Mr. Paris?"</p><p>"Basically, yes," Tom agreed, looking nervous.</p><p>The Doctor started to pace.</p><p>"Well, honestly, Mr. Paris if you are talking about mental health ramifications than it <em>could </em>endanger the rest of the crew."</p><p>Tom frowned.</p><p>"I...don't understand?"</p><p>"If your friend is feeling out of sorts...imbalanced...if they were in charge of something important, and not thinking clearly then they could jeopardize the entire ship. Especially if they were higher ranking."</p><p>Tom swallowed, and quietly swore.</p><p>"I...I was afraid of that," he sighed, sitting down. "The thing is, Doc...I promised them I'd keep it a secret."</p><p>The Doctor tisked.</p><p>"I understand the importance of keeping it a secret, but sometimes the health of that person, and the rest of the crew comes first. Perhaps you could tell me, but not mention that person's name?"</p><p>"Maybe," Tom mused, and sighed. "Fine... I can't really keep it all inside of me. Because the person I'm talking about was...raped."</p><p>There, he said it. Ripped the bandaid off.</p><p>The Doctor gasped, and stared at him sharply.</p><p>"Mr. Paris, if this is true-"</p><p>"They aren't lying!" Tom shot back, anger protruding in him. </p><p>"I'm sure they aren't," The Doctor soothed. "But if it's another crewmember that raped them then we <em>need </em>to know."</p><p>"No," Tom replied, agitation sitting in-and becoming more flustered. "It's no one in the crew, trust me. It was...the damned Hirogens."</p><p>The Doctor frowned.</p><p>"I was monitoring the crew when they were in the holodeck," he told him. "There is no way someone could have been raped in there, without me being aware of it."</p><p>"They...weren't in the holodeck." Tom's shoulders slumped, knowing he couldn't hide the truth forever.</p><p>The Doctor looked confused, and then horrified.</p><p>"Was it Mr. <em>Kim</em>?!" He cried out. Tom felt sick that The Doctor guessed it, and relieved at the same time.</p><p>"Yes," he sighed. "Harry was raped by them when he was working for them."</p><p>The Doctor swallowed.</p><p>"I need you to get him to come here for an examine," the Doc told him, with a warning tone.</p><p>Tom bit his lip.</p><p>"Har's going to be furious with me," he whispered. The Doctor gave him a cold stare. </p><p>"Mr. Paris, your best friends physical, and mental, health is going to be a <em>lot </em>more important. In due time he will forgive you. You came here because your conscience told you that someone needed to know. And it was correct. If he contacted a disease, it could be deadly.  I *need* to make sure he's safe. And mentally sound."</p><p>"All right," Tom sighed, pain in his voice. "If only you promise me that you'll do what it takes to help him."</p><p>"I promise," the doctor vowed. Slowly Paris left sick bay, dreading to go back to Harry's cabin. But also held no regret as he knew that this was the right thing to do. Harry needed help, and he was going to get it. Even if it meant him hating Tom throughout the process.  Tom was willing to do it, if it meant saving his best friend from his own personal hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>